1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an elastic member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, JP-A-10-142990 discloses a fixing roller produced by forming a fluororesin mixture containing tetrafluorethylene-perfluoroalkyl vinyl ether copolymer (PEA) and polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) on an outer surface of a roller-shaped base material.
JP-A-2001-183935 discloses a fixing roller having a cored bar, a primer layer coated on an outer circumference of the cored bar, and a fluororesin top layer coated on an outer circumference of the primer layer, in which glass particles are incorporated in at least one of the primer layer and the top layer.
JP-A-55-135876 discloses a fixing member in which fluorine rubber is used as an elastic body.
JP-A-10-204224 discloses a fixing roller in which a composition obtained by mixing fluoroalkylsilane with a heat-resistant elastomer, such as fluorine rubber, is used.
In addition, a variety of methods are employed as a transcription method for transcribing toner images, and known examples thereof include a corotron discharge method, a contact transcription method, and the like. Regarding the contact transcription method, the development of a method, in which an elastic member, such as a conductive roller or belt made of polyurethane, in which conductive particles, such as carbon, are dispersed, is used, is underway.
An object of the invention is to provide an elastic member having an excellent mold release property, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus having the elastic member.